1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intra-vascular device and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for deployment of a stent-graft for treatment of intra-vascular aneurysms.
2. Description of the Related Art
In stent-graft deployment systems, a self-expanding stent-graft is restrained within a sheath. After placement of the stent-graft at the desired location via fluoroscopic guidance, the physician retracts the sheath to deploy the stent-graft, i.e., to expose the stent-graft and allow it to self-expand.
However, prior to deployment, the compressed stent-graft tends to press outwards on the inner surface of the sheath because of its high radial force, self-expanding design. As a result, significant deployment force is required to retract the sheath to deploy the stent-graft.
This significant deployment force puts significant stress on the stent-graft, which can result in damage or destruction of the stent-graft during deployment. Further, this significant deployment force places significant stress on the delivery system, which can lead to component failure of the delivery system.